League Proposal
by Ability King KK
Summary: Ash had learned a lot from Professor Kukui since arriving in Alola. Now that he won the Alola League, it was time for Ash to follow his example.


Ash had finally done it. After so many years he had finally won a Pokémon League.

"I'm proud of you, Ash," stated Kukui with a smile as he presented his student the Alola League trophy.

"Thanks, Professor!" replied Ash with a grin as he accepted his prize.

"_Pikachu!"_

The raven-haired boy let out a chuckle as he glanced over at his partner and then to the rest of his Pokémon. "Of course, I wouldn't have been able to win without everyone's help."

Rowlet, Lycanrock, Incineroar, Naganadel, and Melmetal all cheered, happy that they were able to help Ash on his journey. It was then that Ash's classmates and friends came running up to him.

"That was amazing, Ash!" exclaimed Mallow. The others agreeing and giving Ash their congratulations over his victory.

"Thanks, Mallow, everyone," replied Ash. He then looked over to see his lilac-haired maiden and made his way over to her. "Anabel."

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Ash."

"Thank you, Anabel," he said, returning the kiss.

"So what will do now, Ash," spoke Looker, coming up to the group. "If I remember correctly, winning a Pokémon League was one of your main goals. Now that you've done that, what's next for you?"

Ash already knew what he'd do next. "Well, even though I've won a League, I'll probably still travel to different regions. There's always new Pokémon to see and strong trainers to challenge, you know?"

"Same old Ash," said Anabel with a giggle.

"But there is something I can do now, now that I finally won a league!"

Everyone was confused as they watched Ash search his backpack for something. The raven-haired teen then pulled out a Poké Ball and handed it to Anabel.

"Ash?" questioned the maiden.

"Open it," replied the guardian with a grin.

When she did, Anabel's eyes (and everyone else's for that matter) widened at what was in it. A ring. A lavender diamond ring sat there, shining brilliantly. Anabel could feel her face heat up.

"A-Ash…"

"I love you more than anything, Anabel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Anabel could feel tears well up in her eyes, making Ash think he did or said something wrong. The next thing he knew was Anabel lunging at him and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Ash!" exclaimed Anabel.

Ash could only grin as he hugged her back, his Pokémon cheering in the background. The humans on the other hand were still shocked and confused.

"Ash, just how could you even afford that ring?" asked Kukui.

"Bigger question, don't you think you're moving too fast?" questioned Burnet, crossing her arms and giving them a stern look.

The newly engaged couple turned to the Professors, with Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, to answer Professor Kukui's question, I asked Olivia to help find the perfect ring and when she found out what I was going to do with it she was happy to help.

"As to Professor Burnet's question, not really. I was thinking back to when Professor Kukui proposed to you and thought about doing that with Anabel. It just felt right."

Kukui could feel a swell of pride in his chest, knowing that he inspired his student. Seeing the look in his eyes, Burnet jabbed her husband with her elbow and gave him a narrowed look, to which he gave her a sheepish smile.

Looker looked at the couple with a frown. "It still seems as if you're going too fast, you two. I know you've both known each other since you were children, but you've only been dating for a year."

"I know, but Anabel can always sense what I'm feeling with her empathic abilities."

"And Ash can sense what I'm feeling with his aura abilities," added Anabel, snuggling closer to her fiancé.

"So we're probably closer to each other than most people our age," stated Ash. "And we're both ready for this next step in our relationship."

The Interpol agents looked at the two, analyzing what they said. Truthfully, he had forgotten about their special abilities, abilities that helped them bond despite the years they were away from each other. Maybe they really could do this despite them only being seventeen-years-old.

"Ash, you do know you will have to tell your mother about this, right?" asked Looker.

The boy grimaced at the thought. He honestly wasn't sure what her reaction would be once he told her that he was getting married.

"Don't worry, Ash," stated Anabel, looking up at him with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you're mother will be happy for you."

"Anabel, you'll need to tell your family as well," added Looker.

The maiden tensed up at the mention of her family, more specifically her brothers. If they found out, Lucian was going to go on a rampage and Will would only make it worse with his jokes. She could only hope that her mother would keep them both in line when she tells them.

It was then that Lillie spoke up.

"Hey, Ash? You implied earlier that you wouldn't have been able to propose if you didn't win the League. What did you mean by that?"

Everyone noticed how Ash suddenly became nervous and…insecure?

"Well…its just…Anabel is an Interpol agent and a former Frontier Brain. I guess I felt I wasn't good enough for her if I didn't win a League, explained the Alola Champion.

Of all the answers he could have given, that was the least expected. Anabel reached up and grabbed her lover's face, turning him to look at her.

"Ash, I love you for you; the kind-hearted young man who will risk his own life to save a Pokémon. I will always love you regardless if you have won a League or not."

Ash didn't need to say anything. He let Anabel know how much her words meant by bringing her into a loving kiss, one that she returned without hesitation. The others cheered and cooed at the scene, happy for their friends. Once the couple separated, Ash took the ring and slipped it onto Anabel's finger. The girls then crowded around Anabel to see her new ring, while Ash stood next to Kukui and Looker.

"I know I've already said this, but I'm proud of you, Ash," said Kukui, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, like a father would to his son.

"Thanks, Professor," replied Ash, giving the man a calm, happy smile.

He then looked back towards his fiancée and couldn't help but feel the love for her swell in his chest as she watched her laugh and smile. She must have felt his feeling as she looked over to him, her eyes saying one thing. He gladly returned the sentiments.

"_I love you, Ash."_

"_I love you, Anabel."_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Let's be honest, Anabel would be the perfect wife for Ash and Ash would be the perfect husband for Anabel. Anyone else just wouldn't work, especially those who are much older than Ash and Anabel like Cynthia or Looker for example. Rayshipping only exists because Cynthia is a busty blonde made of sex and Fallenshipping only exists because, well, people are idiots.**


End file.
